


Bard tales: Gnomes and the giant.

by Tarvern_Keeper



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvern_Keeper/pseuds/Tarvern_Keeper
Summary: Poem and can work as a song, can fit in a campaign, a small story of pride.





	Bard tales: Gnomes and the giant.

**Author's Note:**

> A poem, a song, something slick of the tounge.  
> A story, a tale, entertainment never fails.  
> For the bard that sings to the drunk.  
> I wish you a grin, a story of all win.  
> And now I begin, our adventure...

The bard stands in the center on the Tavern, under the spotlight of a convenient sunlight gaze. She preps her hand and lute, then begins her song. 

"As we here stand, a far away land.  
Walled in tall grass and sheltered by branches.  
They rest in a kingdom, little known of wisdom.  
The great, empire of gnomes.

Little known, of what will unfold.  
A giant arrives, unwize of ahead.  
Tall as a bear, yet not as much hair.  
The great, empire beholds.

They ran from the shrooms and straight in their rooms.  
Cowards where some, hero's are many.  
The dear elve, non of the wizer, was sealed...  
By the great, empire of gnomes.

Dazed and fallen, the gnomes got him down.  
Awaken with a blade that gave him a frown.  
The Gnomes demanded reason, elve wanted freedom.  
The great, empire of gnomes.

He explained his ways, but in a foul manner.  
Came in peace, but with the enemy's banner.  
They strike a deal to keep all siled.  
The great, empire of gnomes.

The elve went on his way, but by the next day.  
Giants araised from their walls.  
Stomps, slashes, small and the massive.  
The great, empire falls.

The elve was given mercy, he gifted with spite.  
Ego has fallen, he came with his might.  
He traded a sorry with the pityest pride.  
He carried his cruel and has the most lines.  
Respect the empires of small, as evil ruins all.  
With pointed ears and horns.  
The elve, killed the innocent...

And all song away, a lesson we learn today.  
A gift of kind to the hands of pride, gifts you an end.  
The poor, to the blinded rich, the weak to the careless gods.  
Respect goes far, but not to the wronge people.  
And that's, the adventure resolved."

She lyes down her lute on a nearby table and rested with her hats over her eyes, as all is done, for now...


End file.
